A Second Chance
by severus-is-my-baby
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! Eleven years ago Hermione left unexpectedly. Now her daughter is going to Hogwarts and she is forced to face her past...but is that such a bad thing? She gets a second chance with Severus, how will it go this time?
1. Mail Call

A Second Chance

Chapter 1: Mail Call

Hermione made her way down to the dungeons, hoping that he had left for dinner by now. She knocked on his door praying that no one answered. She stepped back, gripping the small white envelope which was addressed to him. She sighed in relief when no one answered that door. She opened it quietly in case he was sleeping and slipped in. She made her way through the rooms without hesitation since she had been there many times before. She relaxed when all the rooms appeared to be empty. She went back out into the living room and placed the envelope on the coffee table. She slipped back out of the room and made her way back up to the main corridor.

She peeked into the Great Hall and saw all her friends enjoying their last meal of the school year; for in the morning they would board the Hogwarts Express. Some, like Hermione, might never return to Hogwarts again. She had already graduated but had told Dumbledore of her situation and he had allowed her to leave early. He had also promised not to tell anyone, especially _him_, why she had left. She looked up at the Head's table with tears in her eyes as she saw _him _eating his meal, looking miserable as always. Thankfully he didn't look up at her. She couldn't deal with explaining everything in person. That was what the letter was for. To explain everything. Well not _everything_. She had left out one _major_ detail which only Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore and herself knew. And she wanted to keep it that way. As soon as she had found out, she knew she had to leave. So that's what she was doing; leaving; probably forever. She turned and walked out the front doors to the cool grounds. She walked down to a small clearing for apparating and disappeared.

Severus returned from dinner grumpier than usual. One of the 7th year students had decided to start a food fight on the last day of school. _Insolent prat, _Severus thought. He smiled though, when he saw Hemione's handwriting on a letter on the table. He wondered what the letter was for when she could just come down and tell him herself. Then again he couldn't recall seeing her at dinner. He opened the letter and sat in a chaor by the fire.

My Dearest Severus,

I hope you can someday forgive me for what I have done. I just needed to get away for a while. I'm not sure how long exactly. It's just something I needed to do. I am truly sorry because I really do love you with all my heart and I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling as you read this letter. Don't try to talk me out of it because by the time you read this I will be long gone. You must be angry, hurt and confused but I assure you that my leaving had nothing to do with you. You are the love of my life and I can promise you that I will never love another man as long as I live. I hope that someday I can return and explain this even more, but right now I don't know if that will be possible. I love you forever and always.

Forever yours,

Hermione

xxxxxxxxx

That was eleven years ago. Now twenty-eight, Hermione Granger was holding a letter in her hand. A letter which she had been dreading since the birth of her daughter.

"Emma!" Hermione called. A small girl came bounding down the stairs and peeked her head into the kitchen. Hermione smiled at her daughter. Even though everyone said that she looked exactly like Hermione, she only saw one person when she looked at Emma; Emma's father. She had honey brown hair but unlike Hermione's wavy brown hair, Emma's was pin-straight. She had Hermione's eyes but a smaller version of her father's nose, and she had her father's lips. The one thing Hermione hated was when Emma smirked she looked exactly like her father.

"Yes mum?" Emma said.

"You have some mail," Hermione said as she handed the letter to Emma. Emma's eyes went wide as she turned it over to reveal the Hogwarts crest which sealed the letter.

"Mum it's from Hogwarts," she said as if in disbelief.

"Open it," Hermione encouraged. Emma tore it open and read it aloud.

"'Dear Ms. Granger. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Oh my god, I get to go to Hogwarts!" Hermione forced a smile. Emma continued to read to herself.

"That's great honey. Do you want to floo over to Hailey's to see if she got one too?"

"Yeah. Are you going with me?"

"Yeah I have to talk to Uncle Harry about something anyways."

"Ok, just give me five minutes."

"Ok honey." Emma ran up the stairs. Hailey was Harry's and Ginny's daughter, born shortly after Emma. They had unexpectedly gotten pregnant just before Harry had graduated. Dumbledore had found a spell so that no one except Ginny and Harry's closest friends and family knew. Everyone else in school had no idea that she was pregnant since the spell hid her growing belly. Emma came back down the stairs with her coat on.

"I'm ready." Hermione and Emma walked over to the fireplace. Hermione held out the bowl of floo powder.

"Would you like to do it this time?" Emma nodded and took a handful. She and Hermione stepped into the fireplace.

"Harry and Ginny Potter's house!" Emma yelled as she threw the powder into the air. There was a whirling green light and they were gone. A few seconds later they came to a halt and Hermione realized they were there. A girl came into the living room and ran over to them. She was about the same size as Emma and had Ginny's red hair and freckles and Harry's green eyes.

"Emma!" Hailey shouted as she started brushing the soot off of them.

"Hi Hailey. Are your parents home?" Hermione asked.

"Hi Aunt Hermione. Yeah, I'll go get them." Hailey walked out of the room.

"Mum, Dad, Aunt Hermione and Emma are here!" she yelled. She walked back into the room and began talking with Emma. Ginny came into the room and smiled when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione, what a nice surprise."

"Well Emma wanted to share the news since we figured that Hailey probably got one as well." Hermione held up the Hogwarts letter.

"Ah yes, Hailey got hers this morning. Can you believe they're growing up so fast?"

"No I can't. Its way too fast. Is Harry home? I have to talk to him about something."

"Yeah, I'll go get him." Ginny left the room and came back with Harry. Emma ran to Harry and jumped into his arms.

"Uncle Harry, guess what! I'm going to Hogwarts." Harry shot Hermione a concerned look but then smiled at Emma.

"That's great Em. Why don't you and Hailey go help your Aunt in the kitchen she's making cookies. I have to talk to your mother for a minute."

"Okay." Emma jumped down and ran into the kitchen with Hailey followed by Ginny. Harry walked over to Hermione.

"Why don't we go outside." She nodded and they went out into the garden.


	2. Lunch With A Friend

A/N: I am so glad that you all like this story. I'm glad to see some familiar names in the reviews (I love my loyal fans) as well as some new ones (hope you guys stick around ;) Someone asked if Emma knows that Severus is her father. No, but she will find out in the next chapter so stick around to see that :D Um… as for my other two stories that are up (Boundaries 2 and In Another Life) I have not abandoned them nor are they done. I just have a MAJOR case of writers block as well as lack of time to sit and write. The end of the school year is insane. Hopefully in a few weeks I'll be able to focus more. Ok I'll stop blabbing on and let you read chapter two.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. I just borrowed Severus from Mrs. Rowling. Whether I return him or not has yet to be decided ;) (BTW I'm only posting this once so don't sue)

Chapter 2: Lunch With A Friend

"So does he know yet?" Harry asked Hermione as they sat on a bench in the garden. Hermione shook her head.

"So what are you going to do? Just send her to Hogwarts for him to figure it out on his own?"

"What am I supposed to do? Just say, 'Severus, Professor Snape, just thought I would tell you that the reason I left with no explanation is because I was pregnant with your child. And by the way she's coming to Hogwarts this year.' I can't just flat out tell him. I took his child away from him. He might never forgive me for that."

"He's going to figure it out sooner or later Hermione. She may have your eyes and hair but other than that she's the spinning image of him."

"I know. I could have Dumbledore tell him for me. I'm not good with things like this. The only reason I told you is because I knew you were suspicious. Everyone else has no idea that he's her father."

"That's not exactly true."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I sort of told Ginny," Harry said quietly.

"You what!"

"I had to Hermione. She knew when Emma was little that she looks like Snape. I couldn't lie to her any more. She's my wife."

"When did you tell her?"

"About five years ago."

"Five years!" Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself.

"And you can't have Dumbledore tell him," Harry said.

"And why not?"

"Because she's not Dumbledore's child. She's yours…and Snape's. So you need to tell him." Hermione sighed. She knew he was right.

"How am I supposed to tell him?"

"I don't know; write him a letter or something. You'll figure it out."

"Can Emma stay here for a little while?"

Yes, of course. Do you need anything?" She shook her head. She stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been so understanding."

"You're welcome." They went back inside.

"Hello mum," Emma said as she and Hailey were cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

"Would you like to stay here and play with Hailey for a little while?"

"That would be great, can I?" Hermione nodded and smiled. She walked over to Ginny and pulled her into a long hug.

"I'm so sorry Gin."

"For what?"

"For not telling you about her father."

"It's ok Hermione."

"No it's not. You are my best friend and I didn't have the courage to tell you the truth. Some Gryffindor I am." Ginny smiled.

"It's ok."

"I'll be back later to pick up Emma. Thanks again for watching her," Hermione told Harry. She said goodbye to everyone and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and left. She apparated to her house and collapsed on the couch.

"Accio photo album," she said and a black leather photo album came flying into her hand from the bookshelf. She opened it and smiled at the picture on the first page. It was her sitting on the hospital bed holding Emma for the first time. The Hermione in the picture kept smiling and waving at the camera. There were pictures of birthdays and sleepovers; pictures of Emma as she was growing up. Hermione felt a tear fall on her cheek as she turned to the last page. There was only one picture on this page but it was not of Emma. It was of Hermione and Severus. It was the only picture she had of the two of them together. He was standing behind her with his arms around her waist. She kept looking up at him and smiling and every once in a while he would pull her into a kiss. Hermione had no idea how she was supposed to tell the man she had hurt, the man she loved that he had a daughter. She grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and began to write.

_Dear Severus,_

_I know you must be very confused to receive a letter from me. After all, it has been eleven years since I left. You can trust me when I say it is as hard for me to write this letter as it must be for you to read it. I am writing to you because I have an urgent matter I must discuss with you. I know you are probably very busy getting ready for the new school year seeing as it starts in just a few weeks, but we need to meet before then. Please respond with a time and place and I will be there. It is very important._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Severus set the letter down on his desk. Hermione was right; he was very confused. Even if it might be awkward, he still wanted to see her again. This might be his only chance to find out what happened. He only wrote a few words on a piece of paper before addressing it to Hermione. He attached it to his owl and watched it fly away.

The owl flew into Hermione's room and dropped the letter on her stomach. She sat up in bed and opened it.

_Next Saturday, The Leaky Cauldron_

_One O'clock pm_

That was all that was written but Hermione recognized his handwriting immediately. Today was Thursday. She had nine days to figure out what she would say to him.

Saturday came all too fast for Hermione. She and Emma were meeting Harry, Ginny and Hailey in London. Harry and Ginny were taking the girls shopping for their school supplies in Diagon Alley while Hermione went to meet Severus. Hermione kissed Emma on the cheek and said goodbye to the group.

"You can do it Hermione. You'll be fine," Harry told her. She nodded and took the door handle to the Leaky Cauldron. She took a deep breath and walked in. She looked around the room and then at the clock when she didn't see him. 12:45 She was early. She took a seat at a table in the corner and ordered a butterbeer while she waited. She sat for about ten minutes staring at the table, thinking about what she had gotten herself into. She didn't even notice when he sat down across from her.

"Hermione." She looked up when she heard his smooth, silky voice. He looked the same as he had eleven years ago. He stared at her waiting for an answer but she didn't know what to say. He ordered a drink and looked back at Hermione.

"So what is this _urgent matter you must discuss with me_?" he asked. She sensed the hurt in his voice. Was he still angry with her?

"You've probably been wondering what happened that day eleven years ago." He nodded taking a sip of his drink. She continued.

"Well something happened to me. Something big. And I thought that if you found out, you wouldn't want to be with me any more."

"What happened?" She hated how calm he sounded. How could he be calm when she felt like she might explode? She took a deep breath.

"I was…pregnant." There she had said it. He swallowed hard. Obviously he had not been expecting this.

"You were _pregnant_?" She nodded.

"Yes. I left because I…_we_ were going to have a baby. I figured that you wouldn't want a child and I couldn't face you, so I ran."

"And you did have it, didn't you?"

"Yes. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl. She just turned eleven and her name is Emma." He couldn't believe it. Severus, Head of Slytherin, old bat of the dungeons, had a daughter.

"How far along were you when you left?"

"Four months. She was born two months early."

"Is she…ok?"

"Yes. She's perfectly healthy." She smiled at how he was already concerned about Emma.

"So why now? Why did you decide to finally tell me that I am a father?" There was the hurt again.

"Well I wanted to tell you in person rather than have you find out on your own."

"How would I have found out?"

"Because she's going to Hogwarts this year. And because I knew that as soon as you saw her, you would figure it out. She looks just like you." He didn't know what to say so she continued.

"I tried to run from you; to get away from you, but every time I look at that little girl, all I see is you." They sat in silence for a moment.

"Severus, I just wanted to apo…" but he cut her off.

"I should be going. Thank you for finally telling me." He put his hand on top of hers and got up. Tears silently ran down her face as she watched him leave. She closed her eyes and sat there for a moment. All of a sudden she felt small arms wrap around her neck. She immediately reached her hands up to wipe her eyes.

"Mum, what's wrong? You're crying," Emma said as Harry, Ginny, and Hailey came over to them.

"Nothing's wrong Em, I just had something in my eye. That's all." Emma hugged Hermione and sat where Severus had been moments ago.

"So did you see your friend?" Emma asked.

"Who?"

"Uncle Harry said you were meeting an old friend for lunch."

"Oh yes. But tell me about your shopping trip. How broke are Harry and Ginny now?"

"We didn't spend _that _much. But it was so cool. Uncle Harry bought me this stationary set with my initials on it." Hermione smiled.

"Why don't you and Hailey go wait outside and we'll be out in a minute." Emma nodded and she and Hailey went outside.

"How much did you spend on Emma?" Hermione asked as she reached for her purse. Ginny grabbed her hand.

"You don't owe us anything Hermione. You've been through enough today," Ginny said and walked out after hugging Hermione.

"Are you all right Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It went better than I expected. He didn't seem angry. He just seemed upset that I kept her away from him for so long."

"Let's go. He'll get to spend the whole school year with her, so don't worry." Hermione forced a smile.

"You still love him don't you?" Harry asked as they were leaving.

"Yes, I guess I do."


	3. The Truth

A/N: thank you to all my reviewers. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3: The Truth

"Are you sure you have everything honey?" Hermione asked Emma as she boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Yes, I'm sure," Emma said for what felt like the thousandth time.

"You're not going to cry are you mum?" Hermione smiled and tried to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry, but it seems like just yesterday you were in diapers." Emma rolled her eyes but hugged her mother. Hermione just laughed.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to write."

"I'll be fine mum." Hermione said goodbye to Hailey and Emma as they boarded the train.

Severus took his seat at the Head's table as the returning students filed into the Great Hall. It had been just over a week since he had found out about Emma. He was actually surprised at how nervous he was to see her. After what seemed like an eternity, McGonagall brought in the scared looking first years. Dumbledore silenced the hall and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on a stool in front of the students. She unrolled a piece of parchment and began to call the students forward one by one. Joe Aarons, Hufflepuff; Cynthia Bowen, Slytherin. After a few more names, Severus' head shot up when he heard…

"Emma Granger." Dumbledore leaned forward as if anxious to hear her house. The hat was silent for a few moments and then made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Dumbledore looked at Severus and smiled. _Insane old man, _Severus thought as he applauded despite his belief. Then Severus finally had a chance to look at her. She _did _look like him, but she had her mother's beautiful eyes. After the sorting, McGonagall took her seat next to Severus.

"Another Granger in Gryffindor. Can you believe it Severus? She must be just like her mother. That would be wonderful. And Harry's daughter also in Gryffindor. All we need is another Weasley and we'll have us another Golden Trio." Severus just scowled and stabbed at his food.

Hermione was sitting in the living room reading when she saw Emma's owl fly in the window with a letter in its mouth. Emma hadn't even been at Hogwarts a whole day. Hermione became worried and ran over to the owl. She grabbed the letter and tore it open.

_Mum,_

_You can stop worrying now. I'm perfectly fine. I just got back from dinner and I'm lying in my new bed. Well I'm in Gryffindor. Aren't you happy? I just thought I should tell you about two strange things that have happened to me already. The first one is what the sorting hat said to me. It said that it wasn't sure where to put me because I took after both of my parents. My mother, who was in Gryffindor, which I knew, but also my father, who was in Slytherin. Then if that wasn't weird enough, some kid asked me if I was related to Professor Snape. When I asked why, he said because I look just like him. Mother, is there something you would like to tell me?_

_Love,_

_Emma_

Hermione let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. She had to tell Emma now. She had no choice. But she couldn't do it in a letter. She had to do it in person.

_My Darling Daughter,_

_There is something I wish to tell you. But I need to do it in person. Please give the other letter I have enclosed, to Professor Dumbledore immediately. If you get caught out of bed just tell the person that you need to talk to Dumbledore. Then meet me in his office tomorrow morning after breakfast._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Emma had done as her mother instructed and had given Dumbledore the letter. Now she sat at breakfast staring at her food. She was too nervous to eat. As soon as Dumbledore dismissed the students, she practically ran to his office. She waited outside to be called in.

Meanwhile Severus and Dumbledore _were _inside his office along with Hermione.

"Now Severus, Hermione has asked that you be here when we tell Emma." Hermione sat looking at the floor.

"Tell Emma what?"

"She doesn't know that you are her father," Dumbledore said calmly.

"How do you know about that?" Severus asked.

"I've known since before Emma was born." Severus was furious.

"You knew? You knew and you never told me?" He was shouting at Dumbledore.

"Severus I asked him not to tell you," Hermione said finally looking at him.

Outside Emma heard shouting but couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying.

Back inside Severus was still shouting only at Hermione this time.

"What did I ever do to you? What made you keep my daughter from me for eleven years?" Hermione was crying but didn't say anything.

"And the worst part is, you didn't even tell _her_."

"Severus, that's enough. Besides, our guest of honor is here." Dumbledore motioned to the door which opened to reveal Emma standing outside. She didn't really know what to do so she just stood there.

"You can come in honey," Hermione said wiping her tears away. Emma walked in and sat next to Hermione. She looked at Dumbledore who smiled and at Severus who was standing in the corner with his arms folded.

"Emma sweetie, I love you so much. You are my world, my soul and my life. But there is something you should know about Professor Snape." Hermione turned to Severus.

"Severus please come here." He scowled at her but wouldn't punish Emma for Hermione's ignorance so he went over in front of them.

"Emma, Professor Snape, Severus…is your father." Emma looked from Hermione, to Severus, to Dumbledore who didn't even seem to be paying attention.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Emma said quietly.

"Honey I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"For my whole life, I've asked about him and _not once _did you answer me. You could have at least told me about him. Do you know what its like to grow up without a father? To see all your friends spending time with their dads? To grow up thinking that you'd done something wrong? That there was some reason why every other girl had a daddy except you? No you don't because you have a father. I didn't even know he existed; if he even cared." Severus had to admit she was more like him than he thought. But he couldn't let her just attack Hermione like that.

"Emma I think your mother deserves a break."

"You're taking _her _side?"

"I'm not taking sides but she has been through a lot."

"I need to get some air," Emma said and turned to leave but Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Emma if you would like, you may be excused from all your classes today." Emma nodded and left. Severus realized how harsh he had been with Hermione.

"Hermione I'm sorry for what I said."

"But you were completely right. Both of you." Dumbledore smiled and quietly exited the room, but neither of them noticed.

"I should have told you. Then none of this would be happening," Hermione said and looked down at the ground. Severus sat down and reached his arm out and put it on her shoulder. He pulled her against him and she let out a sob into his jacket. She looked up at him and laughed.

"I'm sorry. I know you have classes and I shouldn't have laid all this on you at once. And look at me, I'm a mess."

"I think you look beautiful, just like you did eleven years ago." Hermione blushed and looked away. He cupped her face and made her look at him. He moved closer and was just inches away from her face. She could feel his breath. She closed her eyes and moved closer but suddenly the door burst open and he pulled away.

"Minerva! What do you want?" Severus said sternly to McGonagall. Hermione blushed at almost being caught.

"Oh Severus stop your bellyaching. I simply heard that Hermione was in the school and I just had to come say hello."

"Hello Professor," Hermione said.

"Please dear, call me Minerva. I am no longer your teacher. Was Severus here giving you a hard time?"

"No he was…" She looked at him and smiled. "…welcoming me back to the school after so long." Severus smirked.

"Oh all right. Well we must do some catching up before you leave. Duty calls. Oh and it is a pleasure to have your daughter in Gryffindor." Severus scowled. "If she is even half as bright as you, she will do amazing."

"Thank you Minerva." McGonagall hugged Hermione and left. Hermione turned back to Severus.

"I should go find Emma."

"All right but would you mind telling me what is that you've been gripping all morning?" Hermione looked down at the book in her hands.

"Oh this? It's a book of pictures of Emma when she was growing up. I thought you might like to see it." She handed it to him just as Dumbledore came in.

"Hermione you're not leaving are you?"

"Well I was going to go talk to Emma and then leave."

"Nonsense. You should stay here until this whole thing is resolved. You can stay in Severus' spare room."

"Oh no, I couldn't. I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"You won't be. I've already taken the liberty of having some of your things delivered there already."

"Well I suppose I could but only if Severus doesn't mind."

"Of course you can stay Hermione," Severus said.

"Wonderful. I expect you to sit at the Head's table with us for meals but we'll get to all that later. You should go explore your new room. Good day."

"Good day Professor." Hermione left but Dumbledore stopped Severus before he could escape.

"Oh and Severus, do go easy on the girl. She has been through a lot." Severus wasn't sure if he meant Emma or Hermione but didn't have a chance to ask as the doors shut in front of him.


	4. What's Your Plan?

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been SUPER busy with school. Thank god its almost done. Hope I still have some fans out there.

Chapter 4: What's Your Plan?

Hermione headed to the Gryffindor tower to talk to Emma. She was stopped though when she realized that she didn't know the password. She decided to check the library since Emma _was _her daughter. Hermione looked in and sighed in relief when she saw Emma sitting in the corner. She walked over and sat across from Emma.

"Can I talk to you Emma?" Hermione pleaded. Emma didn't say anything but continued to read her book.

"I'm sorry honey. I thought I was doing the right thing. In fact I just told him about you e few weeks ago."

"_Why _did you do it," Emma asked quietly without looking up.

"Because I thought he wouldn't want you." Emma looked up. "I did it to protect you."

'But you could have told me before I got here. At least then I would have had time to get used to it. But now I'm just thrown into this situation." Hermione looked down at the table. After a few moments Emma spoke.

"I'm sorry mum. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Come here," Hermione said holding her arms out. Emma went over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's ok Emma. Both you and your father were right about everything."

"My father…I have a father."

"Yes, and don't listen to anything people tell you about him. You should get to know him yourself."

"So I guess you'll be leaving now won't you?"

"Not unless you want me to. Dumbledore has offered to let me stay a while."

"Good. I'm going to need you here at least for a little while."

"All right I'll stay but only for a little while."

"I should go to class. It is my first day after all." Hermione nodded and smiled as Emma left the library. Hermione stood up and left. She walked down the corridor to the dungeons hoping that Severus' room was still where it used to be. She knocked on the door and smiled when he opened it. She walked in and looked around.

"Thank you for letting me stay. You didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to. Is everything all right with Emma?"

"Yeah. She's fine but she wants me to stay for a while."

"You can stay as long as you like." Hermione blushed. Severus showed her to her room but had to leave to go teach. Hermione collapsed on the bed and sighed. She smiled when she thought about what had almost happened in Dumbledore's office.

Severus sat at his desk watching his class of 5th year students. He had assigned them bookwork so that he wouldn't have to do anything. Now he was staring at the photo album Hermione had given him. He opened the book and smiled. Hermione and Emma looked so happy in the pictures. He got through half of the pictures but had to close the book because it was too hard to look at. Besides it was time for his class to leave. He dismissed them and watched as his next class came in. When he looked around, he saw Emma taking a seat next to that Potter girl. The class quickly became quiet and he stood up.

"My name is Professor Snape and this is beginners Potions. I will not tolerate any horseplay, note passing, or talking out of turn in my class. Today you are going to have a quiz to determine what level each of you is on. You will have an hour to complete it and place it on my desk. It will not benefit _anyone _to cheat. Get started." He waved his wand and tests appeared in front of the students.

"Miss Granger I would like to speak to you outside for a moment." Emma ignored all of the whispering from the students and followed Severus outside.

"Emma, I know you've been through a lot this morning and if you don't feel up to something, just let me know."

"Ok. I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I was just really confused and angry."

"It's all right. Did your mother tell you that she's staying here for a while?"

"Yes, but now that I think of it she didn't tell me where."

"She's staying with me." Emma raised her eyebrows and gave Severus a smirk that would rival his own.

"As per Dumbledore's instructions," he added quickly.

"Uh-huh sure. You know dad…Professor Snape…Severus?"

"Severus is fine for know."

"Right. You know Severus, I may only be eleven, but I am my mother's daughter and from what I hear you're pretty smart as well so you can't hide things from me. I can read people like a book." She grinned and walked back into class leaving him there stunned. The Slytherin in her was showing.

After class Emma had a free period so she hid from people's view outside of Severus' classroom. When he left she followed him and watched him go into his rooms. She wanted to see what her mother acted like around Severus when they were alone. Just as the door was shutting, Emma slipped inside and pulled Harry's old invisibility cloak over her which she had hidden in her bag. Hailey had let her borrow it. Emma had gotten it just after she had found out about her father incase she needed to be alone. She watched Severus disappear into a room so she followed him. She saw Hermione curled up on the large bed. Severus pulled the blankets over her and brushed the hair out of her face. Emma followed him back out into the living room. He made a cup of coffee and sat on the couch. He opened a black book and sat there looking at it. A few minutes later Hermione came out of the bedroom yawning.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Severus asked while she was mid-yawn.

"Sorry, I guess everything that's happened today just tired me out."

"Don't be sorry. It's your room for as long as you're here. There's coffee in the kitchen if you would like some."

"Thanks." Hermione went into the kitchen and came back with a cup of coffee. She took a sip and sat across from Severus.

"What that you're looking at?" she asked.

"It's the photo album you brought."

"Oh," Hermione said as she got up and sat next to Severus. They looked together and every once and a while she would tell him a story about Emma that went with the picture. Emma had to try not to laugh at some of the memories.

"It looks like she's had a good life so far," Severus said towards the end of the book.

"I hope so. I would do anything for her."

"I would have too, had I known." Hermione looked at the floor.

"I'm really sorry Severus. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I want to Hermione, but you took my child away from me. I don't know."

"I understand."

"Maybe I'll be able to forgive you. But it will take time Hermione."

"I know." Emma left quietly but neither noticed the door open or close. Emma walked back to the Gryffindor common room and sat on the couch. She needed to find a way to get her parents back together. Then maybe someday she could have a normal family.

"Hey Emma, what's wrong?" Hailey said as she sat down next to Emma.

"Well you know how that kid said I looked like Professor Snape?"

"Yeah…"

"Well he's my father." Hailey's jaw dropped and Emma nodded.

"My mother just told me this morning."

"So that's why he wanted to talk to you during Potions?"

"Yeah. But I need your help. My mother still loves him, I can tell, and I think he might still love her too. I want to get them back together."

"Aww that's so sweet Em. So what's your plan?"

A/N: I was originally going to have Severus kiss Hermione in this chapter but I decided that it should wait and now it gives Emma a chance to be cunning and sneaky lol.


	5. An Unfortunate Predicament

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers although I must say I am rather disappointed. I didn't receive as many as I usually do but the show must go on . . . or in this case the story must go on.

Chapter 5: An Unfortunate Predicament

Emma was sitting at dinner talking to Hailey. She looked up at the Head's table and saw Hermione sitting between Dumbledore and Severus.

"Hello! Earth to Emma!" Hailey said loudly. Emma blinked a few times before comprehending what Hailey had said.

"What?"

"I said have you figured out anything for the plan yet?" It had been a week since Emma had spied on her parents. Since then they had been acting strange. Occasionally they would glance at each other and Hermione would blush and turn away. They often acted as though they had no history together. Emma knew she needed to do something soon, after all Hermione couldn't stay at Hogwarts with her forever.

"Oh that. Not really. I don't even know if I'll be able to do it."

"Do what?" Severus said as he walked over to Emma.

"Nothing; just some silly kid thing," Emma said quickly.

"Oh all right," Severus said curiously. "See you tomorrow then."

"Bye Sev… Professor Snape." Emma turned back to her food. _I wonder where he's going._

"Hailey can I talk to you for a minute?" asked a small blond haired, blue eyed boy. Hailey nodded.

"I'll be right back Em," Hailey said.

"Ok." Emma looked back up at her mother. A few minutes later Hailey came back smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well you know that kid, Cody, the one I just talked to? Well he told me that he likes you." Emma looked over at Cody who smiled and waved. Emma turned back to Hailey.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. And he wants you to be his girlfriend."

"Should I say yes?"

"Yeah! He's really cute _and_ he's in Gryffindor."

"He is cute. Ok, tell him I say yes." Hailey walked over to Cody and they both came back over to Emma.

"Hi Cody," Emma said smiling.

"Here Cody, you sit here next to Emma and I can sit on the other side." Emma and Cody talked all through dinner and he even offered her his dessert. Emma didn't realize it but Hermione was watching her and Cody the whole time.

"Albus, who's that boy talking to Emma?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore looked and smiled.

"That would be Cody Smith. He's also in Gryffindor. He's a very bright boy from what I hear from the other staff members. And if I'm not mistaken it seems he has taken an interest in your daughter."

"What? She's only eleven."

"Need I remind you of your relationship while you were here at Hogwarts?" Hermione looked down at her food.

"Forgive me Hermione; I shouldn't have brought it up," Dumbledore said apologetically.

"No, it's fine Albus. And besides I don't want her turning out like me." Hermione began stabbing her food slightly. "Falling in love with her professor twenty years her senior, getting pregnant at seventeen, lying to the father, losing the love of her life and raising a child alone . . . no she definitely does not need to be like me." But now she was talking to herself as Dumbledore had turned away. Hermione stood up and started to leave. On her way out she stopped at Emma's table.

"Hi Aunt Hermione," Hailey said smiling.

"Hello Hailey." Emma spun around quickly.

"Mum! Hi what are you doing over here?" Emma said surprised.

"Don't sound _too_ excited to see me, the other kids might get jealous."

"Sorry mum, I just meant you don't usually come down here. Come to think of it, neither does Severus, and he was down here earlier too."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," Hermione lied. "I just wanted to see if you would introduce me to your new friend here." Hermione motioned to Cody.

"Oh that's Cody." Hermione turned to Cody.

"Nice to meet you Cody. I'm Emma's mother since she forgot to mention it."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Granger," Cody said politely.

"Oh it's not Mrs. She's not married," Emma said rather bluntly.

"Thank you Emma," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well you're not," Emma said.

"Well I must be going. It was nice meeting you Cody. Bye Hailey. Bye honey," Hermione said and tried to kiss Emma on the forehead.

"Mum!" Emma said pushing her off.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. I won't embarrass you in front of your friends." Hermione left and headed down to the dungeons. _My little girl is growing up way too fast_, Hermione thought sadly as she entered Severus' rooms. He was sitting on the couch reading, but didn't look up. Hermione went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water.

Emma was walking to the Gryffindor tower with Cody when she got an idea. She looked around frantically.

"What's wrong Emma?" Cody asked.

"Nothing I just need to find Hailey. Oh Hailey! Come here." Hailey ran over to Emma.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I just figured out what to do for the plan."

"What plan?" Cody asked beginning to feel very confused.

"Oooh what is it?" Hailey said excitedly.

"I'll fill you both in later, but right now I have to go see Dumbledore." Emma ran off leaving Hailey to fill Cody in on the situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Hermione woke up to a loud bang. She bolted out of bed and ran into the living room. Severus was cursing and banging on the door.

"Bloody door! Whoever did this is going to be in serious trouble! Why the hell won't this bloody door open!"

"Severus what's wrong?" Hermione asked confused.

"Some one locked us in this fucking room. I have classes to teach!" He banged on the door again.

"Did you try flooing?"

"Yes I tried flooing. Do you think I'm an idiot, woman?" Severus sighed. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault we're stuck in here."

"Did you try owling Albus?"

"No I'll do that now." He went into his study and came back with a letter. He attached it to his owl and sent it out the window. When he turned around he finally noticed what Hermione was wearing. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a very tight shirt that just barely went below her bellybutton and very short shorts. He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Nice pajamas." Hermione looked down and her face turned beat red. She frantically tried to pull her shirt and shorts down but it didn't work. He just smirked at her discomfort.

"I uh . . . I'm gonna go change." She rushed back into her bedroom. A few minutes later Hermione came back out wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt which was not as tight as her previous one. He was reading a letter on the couch.

"It seems that Albus has no idea what is causing this and also has no idea how to fix it. Insane old man. I bet he is behind this." Severus said annoyed.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just wait and hope it wears off?"

"Apparently."

Emma walked to breakfast and winked at Dumbledore when she saw him entering the Great Hall. She smirked when she saw that neither of her parents were at the Head's table. She sat down next to Hailey and Cody and watched Dumbledore rise to make an announcement.

"It seems that our dear Professor Snape has unfortunately been somehow locked in his room and will not be able to teach today, therefore all Potions classes are canceled until further notice. One might call it an unfortunate predicament. That is all." He looked directly at Emma and smiled with a familiar twinkle in his eye. Emma smiled and turned to her food. _I wonder what they're doing right now . . ._

A/N: I know its kinda short but it just adds to the tension and anticipation for the next chapter. Please go review or I might not post the next chapter for a while.


	6. Drama! I Love It!

A/N: Much better on the reviews this time! Give yourselves a round of applause. lol Ok being serious now, if you didn't already notice this chapter has DRAMA! so be prepared.

Chapter 6: Drama! I Love It!

Hermione and Severus had both given up trying to get out of his rooms. They had been stuck in there for several hours and now both were sitting on the couch reading. Hermione on one end sat with her back to the arm and her legs stretched out in front of her. Severus was on the other end with his legs on top of the coffee table in front of him. Severus felt his stomach growl and he looked up at the clock. It was nearly twelve. Perhaps he should make some lunch.

"Hermione would you care for something to eat? . . . Hermione?" He looked over at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled inwardly. _She's so beautiful when she's asleep_, he thought. _Don't start to fall for her again Severus, she'll be leaving again soon_. He pulled a blanket over her and went into the kitchen.

Hermione stretched and blinked as she awoke. She sat up and looked around for Severus.

"Dammit!" she heard coming from the kitchen. She got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Severus what's wrong?" Hermione sounded very concerned.

"Nothing. I just cut my hand on this damned knife." He was holding his left hand tightly.

"Let me see it." She walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Ow!" He flinched.

"Sorry. Do you have any peroxide?"

"Peroxide . . ." he repeated.

"It's used to clean wounds. It's a muggle thing."

"I know what it is; I am a Potions master," he said sternly.

"Sorry, it just sounded like you didn't know."

"There should be some in the bathroom."

"I'll be right back." She left and came back with a large brown bottle and some cotton balls. She poured the peroxide onto the cotton and gently touched it to his hand. He winced.

"Oh stop. Even Emma doesn't flinch anymore." He scowled at her and she just grinned. After a few seconds she wrapped the cut in a magical waterproof bandage.

"All done."

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"Would you like a juice box for being a good boy?" She laughed.

"What the bloody hell is a juice box?"

"Oh something that _the _Severus Snape _doesn't _know?"

"Very funny. Thank you though." She smiled.

"You're welcome." She stared into his eyes and he stared back into hers. She was about to move closer when he spoke.

"Um, would you like some lunch?"

"Yes thank you; but don't cut yourself again." She sighed and sat at the table watching him cook. When he set the plate in front of her she raised her eyebrows and looked up at him.

"Grilled Cheese?"

"What? I can eat muggle food? This just so happens to be my favorite childhood food."

"Sorry, it's just I never pictured _you _as a _grilled cheese _eater." He smirked and sat down.

"Do you realize that you keep saying you're sorry? Or is it subconscious."

"Sorry," she laughed. "Last one I promise. I guess I didn't realize it."

"No it's fine. It's quite amusing actually."

"I'm glad that you find my embarrassment funny."

"I always have Hermione." He smirked and she smirked back. She took a bite of her sandwich and nodded.

"Pretty good. You know this is one of Emma's favorite muggle foods too. She's a lot like you. Every day I notice something new that reminds me of you."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Right now it's looking pretty good." He smiled. Hermione stretched out her legs but accidentally bumped into his. She didn't realize that it was Severus' leg and started rubbing it with her foot, thinking it was a leg to the table. He raised his eyebrows and when Hermione noticed his facial expression she immediately stopped.

"That's not the table leg is it?" He shook his head and she pulled back instantly.

"I'm s . . . ok no I'm not. And again you think my embarrassment is funny." He stood up and walked over to her. He took her hand and pulled her up so that she was inches away from him. She still had to look up as he was much taller than her.

"What else am I supposed to think? When you're embarrassed your cheeks get all red." He cupped her face with one hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Your eyes narrow." He ran his finger over her eyes shutting them. "Your breathing rate increases." He ran his hand down and drew patterns on her chest. "Your lips part." He brushed her lips with his thumb. "And you look simply stunning." She opened her eyes just as he covered her lips with his own. Hermione almost collapsed. He put his arm around her back and pulled her closer. She put her arms up around his neck. Without breaking the kiss he pulled her into the bedroom. He pulled her shirt over her head and she undid his belt buckle.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Emma walked up to the Gryffindor common room after lunch. She had a free period. She sat on the couch and stared into the fire. Suddenly Dumbledore came though the portrait smiling.

"Emma, I just wanted top inform you that your plan is working brilliantly."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione and Severus were lying on the bed with the blankets half covering them. Hermione had her head on his chest and Severus was rubbing her back. Hermione looked up at him and he kissed her forehead. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Severus groaned.

"Must be the spell is gone. I better get that."

"No stay here," Hermione said.

"I have to get it, it could be Albus." He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out to the door. Hermione wrapped his blanket around her. When she went out into the living room she saw a tall blond woman at the door. Hermione went over to the door, ducked under Severus' arm so that she was standing in front of the woman. The woman was almost as tall as Severus.

"Hermione, why don't you go wait in the bedroom." Severus said, suddenly sounding serious. Hermione ignored him.

"Hi I'm Hermione, who might you be?"

"Hermione…" Severus was starting to sound desperate.

"I'm Olivia," the blond woman said.

"Hermione, please go inside."

"You must be an old friend of Severus'. So how do you two know each other?"

"Well I'm his wife."

"Ha that's funny I thought you said you were his wife."

"I did." Hermione's mind went blank. She went back into the room ignoring Severus' pleas to talk to him. She picked up her clothes and put them on. Severus came back into the room and grabbed her arm.

"Hermione please listen to me."

"Don't touch me Severus!" She went into the spare room and grabbed a bag. She started putting her things in it. Severus followed her and grabbed her hands.

"Hermione would you please stop and listen to me. I can explain."

"Don't fucking touch me! How could you do this to me? To our daughter? I told you . . . I told you I would never love another man as long as I live and what do you do? You go and get married! I loved you! And then if that wasn't good enough you act like nothing ever happened when I come back here. Why did you sleep with me if you were married? You know what I don't want to know. I need to get out of here." She walked out of the room and left, slamming the door. Severus groaned and turned to Olivia.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Olivia asked.

"You think!"

A/N: Muahahahahaha I am soooooo evil and I love it!


	7. Arguments and Firewhiskey

A/N: I was very pleased to see the twenty five or something reviews in my mailbox the other day. I tried to upload this like a week ago but FF wouldn't let me and then my computer broke. But thank god its working again. Here's the next chapter. There's quite a bit of swearing just so know, but then again this _is _rated M. ok carry on.

Chapter 7: Arguments and Firewhiskey

Hermione walked into the Great Hall just as people were filing in for dinner. She looked around and saw Dumbledore. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hermione! I see you and Severus must have found a way to undo the spell."

"Albus, I don't mean to be rude but I really must leave, immediately. I just want to say good bye to Emma first."

"As you wish my dear, but is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No, no I'm fine. It's just, something came up. That's all." Dumbledore nodded and Hermione went to find Emma.

"Mum! You're out, wow that was fast."

"Emma I'm going home honey."

"What? Why? Is something wrong? Where's dad . . . I mean Severus."

"Your father is . . . in his rooms. Write if you need me and be good. And Emma sweetie, I love you no matter what." Emma hugged her mother and watched Hermione leave. Hermione walked out just as Severus came up from the dungeons. She started walking towards the door quickly but he grabbed her arm and turned her around. She pulled her arm away.

"Hermione, will you please let me explain?"

"Go to hell Severus!" She turned and started walking but then stopped and turned back to him. "How could you do this to me? You lied to me!"

"I didn't exactly lie to you. I never told you anything."

"Like that makes it any better?" Dumbledore came out into the hall unnoticed.

"Hermione, why won't you listen to me?" Severus pleaded as Emma came out into the hall. Dumbledore put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from going towards her parents.

"Because you're fucking married Severus! What did you expect? That I'd be ok with it? Or were you just never going to tell me?" Finally Hermione noticed Emma and Dumbledore. Emma just stood there looking shocked. She had never heard her mother swear before.

"What's going on mum?" Emma asked.

"Honey why don't you go back to dinner?"

"No I want to know what's going on." Emma walked up to Severus. "Severus? Are you really married?" Severus looked into Emma's eyes and saw only hurt and confusion. He sighed.

"Yes."

"I don't believe it. I thought you loved my mother." Hermione had tears running down her face.

"I do love your mother."

"Then why are you married to another woman?"

"It's complicated Emma."

"Why is everything complicated? Why can't adults just say what they feel for once instead of hiding?" Emma turned and ran up the stairs. Severus started to run after her.

"Severus, I think it best to leave Emma alone for a little while," Dumbledore said.

"Fine but I would like to talk to Hermione."

"If Hermione wishes to leave then neither you nor anyone else will stop her."

"Thank you Albus." Hermione turned and left. Severus rubbed his head and went back down to his rooms. He ignored Olivia who was standing in the kitchen and he collapsed on the couch. She sat on the other couch.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again."

"Well, well, well, someone is in a bad mood."

"Yea I am, and if you keep it up it'll just get worse. Tell me, what do you want?"

"Well it's about this whole marriage thing."

"We were drunk, it doesn't count."

"Well according to the Ministry it _does _count. I want a divorce."

"Not as much as I do. You couldn't just send me the papers?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your little daycare facility here."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"It means that your little girlfriend is a child. Had I known you were a cradle robber, I never would have married you." He stood up and threw the table that was between them across the room.

"You shut the hell up! You will not talk about her like that. You don't even fucking know her."

"Oh and you do? She's cute, where'd you find her?"

"I said shut up." He was shaking with anger. Olivia just stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh she must be that one girl. The one you were always talking about. Wasn't she a student of yours? Does Dumbledore know that his prized Potions master is shagging a student?"

"That was eleven years ago. She's not my student anymore and she's not a child. And yes as a matter of fact Albus does know!"

"What about the rest of the staff? From what I remember she was the best student in her year. What would the rest of the staff say if they knew their perfect little angel screwed the old bat of the dungeons?" Severus didn't say anything.

"And I think I remember her saying that you two have a daughter. Is it true? Did Severus get the little princess knocked up?" Severus' fists clenched.

"Oh I found a sore spot, didn't I?" He pushed her up against the wall. When he spoke his voice was a low growl.

"Just give me the fucking papers and get the hell out of my life." She grinned.

"Oh Severus, I must be drunk. You're turning me on." She arched her back and pressed her body against his. She ran her hand threw his hair and pulled his head closer.

"You never could resist me Severus. Come on; just fuck me once more. For old time's sake," she whispered in his ear. "Your little girlfriend never has to find out. Then afterwards you can sign the papers and you'll never see me again."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione went to the one place she felt safe.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Harry asked as Hermione appeared in his living room. Hermione collapsed onto the floor.

"Ginny, come here! Hurry!" Harry yelled as he ran to Hermione. Ginny came in the door and ran over to Hermione.

A few hours later Hermione woke up in Harry and Ginny's spare room. Ginny was sitting on the bed next to her.

"Hermione. You're awake."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah, don't you remember apparating here?" Hermione shook her head. "What happened?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked down and started to cry again.

"It's ok Hermione. What ever happened to you, you're safe now. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's Severus. He's . . . married." Hermione threw her head into her hands and Ginny rubbed her back.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus sat on his couch now eyeing what had to be at least his eighth glass of firewhiskey. He had lost count. He took a sip and finished the glass. He thought about what had happened that night. He threw the glass across the room and didn't even flinch when it shattered against the wall. Olivia had asked him to sleep with her and he had almost agreed. How could he have been so stupid? He had taken the papers, signed them and had thrown her out. _Stupid whore_, he thought. He needed to find a way to talk to Hermione. He conjured up another glass and poured himself another glass of firewhiskey. Suddenly Dumbledore appeared in front of Severus.

"What do you want Albus?"

"Stop it Severus. Look at what you're doing to yourself . . . to Hermione. Get up, take a shower and figure out what you're going to say to her."

"Why would I do that when she won't even talk to me?"

"Leave that to me. And for Merlin's sake boy put the alcohol away."

A/N: Is he gonna get his act together? Or is he just going to drown his sorrows in firewhiskey?


	8. Dad

A/N: Well as soon as I uploaded the last chapter, my computer shut down (literally) and wouldn't turn on again. Luckily I had already written this chapter. Hopefully it wont do it again. (crosses fingers)

Chapter 8: Dad

Hermione set down her bags and hugged Ginny and Harry.

"Thank you so much. The both of you. You have helped more than I possibly could have asked for." They smiled.

"You're welcome Hermione but you can stay longer if you would like." It had been four days since Hermione had shown up in their living room.

"No, no, I've stayed to long already. I need to deal with this on my own."

"If you insist. Remember, if you need us we're just a phone call away." Since both Harry and Hermione had grown up with muggles, both of their homes were semi-wizard and semi-muggle. Ginny had gotten used to it immediately unlike her brother when he came to visit. Hermione thanked them again and apparated to her home. She set her things down in the living room, sighed and looked around. When she finally realized how alone she was, she broke down, and collapsed on the floor crying. She wiped her eyes and sighed again.

"I can do this. I don't need him. I am perfectly fine on my own. I don't need him or his wife." Her voice cracked as she spoke. She got up and walked over to the kitchen. She started making herself something to eat. She was determined to do anything that would keep her mind off of him. She wanted everything to go back to normal. She wanted her heart to stop hurting. She wanted him. _Stop thinking about him_, she thought.

Severus had resumed teaching his classes much to the displeasure of the students. Now he was in a very bad mood everyday. Emma wasn't talking to him and he had given up calling on her in class since she never _seemed_ to know the answer which he knew wasn't true. Dumbledore had said she would come around eventually. Lately he was being meaner, crueler and stricter than he had ever been. He wanted so much to kill Olivia for ruining his life . . . _again_, but he knew that could make things even worse seeing as how Hermione definitely wouldn't want him if he was a murderer. Dumbledore hadn't said anything about how he intended to make Hermione speak to him again. Severus was sitting in his office when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called not even looking up.

"Severus . . ." Emma said quietly. He immediately stood up and walked over to her.

"Emma, I'm glad you came."

"I really need to talk to you. I want to know exactly what happened." She looked at him sternly as if daring him to say no. He didn't dare.

"All right. Have a seat." He sighed as she sat down. He sat on the desk in front of her.

"Should I start from the very beginning?"

"Yes, when you and my mom first got together." He didn't think that an eleven year old should be hearing how he had had a relationship with a student but he had no choice. He told her of how he had fallen in love with Hermione when she was seventeen and he was thirty seven.

"Now that doesn't mean that you can go falling in love with someone your mother's age," he said strictly.

"Don't worry, I already have a boyfriend." She grinned and he scowled.

"What! Who!"

"Don't change the subject. Get back to the story."

"Fine but as soon as I'm done I'm going to have a long talk with this boy." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well a few months before she graduated, I . . . well she got pregnant."

"So you had sex with a seventeen year old?" Did his eleven year old daughter just say sex? He gulped.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Again don't worry. Mum and I have already had the sex talk and I don't plan on having kids for about fifteen years or so."

"Make it twenty-five years. Anyways, as I was saying, she got pregnant. Then the last day of school she disappeared. She left me a note . . ." he went over to a cabinet and pulled out an old piece of paper and handed it to her. She read it and had tears in her eyes.

"I never saw her again . . . until eleven years later that is. She wrote me another letter saying that she had an urgent matter to discuss with me. So I wrote her back telling her to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron."

"So _you _were the friend that she was having lunch with."

"Must be. She told me about you and then I left. I was hurt and angry and confused. Then you showed up here for school. I don't know why but I was really nervous about meeting you. Then I found out that you didn't know that I was your father. Dumbledore called me into his office and your mother was there. He said we were going to tell you and I just lost it. I couldn't believe that she had kept this from both of us. Especially you. But the after you left the office I felt bad for her. You had taken after me and exploded. I . . . we were about to kiss but we were interrupted." He told her of how Dumbledore had suggested that she stay for a while and that she sleep in Severus' spare room.

"Then the other day, when I was leaving for breakfast I couldn't get out of my room. I'm sure Dumbledore told you all about it." Emma smiled.

"Kind of . . . Severus, it was my idea."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well about a couple of weeks ago I . . . spied on you. That day that you told me that she was staying with you. After class I used my Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak to follow you to your rooms. I wanted to see what she acted like when I wasn't there. I saw the way the two of you acted and I knew you still loved each other but neither of you wanted to do anything about it. You were still mad at her and she just wanted to be forgiven . . . so I took action. I had Dumbledore cast a spell on your room so that you would not be able to get out until you two had made up. And I guess it worked because that same night is when . . . well you know. Sorry you can get back to your story."

"That was you?" She nodded. "You're more like me than I thought. Well yes we made up. Then we were laying in bed and someone knocked on the door. It was Olivia, my _ex_-wife. I told your mother to go back in the bedroom but being her she was to stubborn and kept asking Olivia questions. I pleaded with her but she still didn't listen. Then when she found out she packed her things and left. But not before taking the time to say some very bad things that you do not need to know."

"I'm not a kid . . . but I'd never heard _her_ swear before."

"I have. But only when she's extremely mad. I found her just as she was leaving the building and she swore some more."

"Yeah I heard."

"Oh yeah. Well that was when you came out into the hall." He sounded like he was finished but Emma wasn't satisfied.

"So what about this Olivia woman? Why did you marry her and what made her go from wife to ex-wife?"

"Oh _her_. Well first you should know one thing Emma. I don't love her nor have I ever loved her. I love your mother and only your mother."

"Then why did you marry her? And don't say it's complicated."

"To be honest I don't know. It was about five years ago. I was drunk and I just remember that the next morning I woke up married. When I realized what I had done I told her to get out and that I never wanted to see her again. I didn't think the marriage was legal so I ignored it. I had no idea that she would just show up like this."

"Why _did _she show up?"

"_She _wanted a divorce. So I obliged. I hate that woman and you never have to worry about seeing her again Emma. I promise. I never wanted to hurt your mother or you." Emma suddenly ran over to her father and hugged him tightly. She was crying. At first it felt awkward but then he hugged her back. He didn't want to let go.

"I love you dad." Dad, he liked the sound of that.

"I love you too Emma." He kissed the top of her head.


End file.
